Nada importa ya
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: S&E Emishi aun ama a Shido, pero shido quiere a Madoka, no? Los pensamientos de Emishi hacerca de eso LEAN! TOT Emikun! mira! por mi no eres olvidado! TwT yo si ti quero TwT


**NADA IMPORTA YA**

**Titulo: **_Nada importa ya_

**Autor:**_ Kizna Kazeai_

**Pareja: **_Shido&Emishi _

**Advertencia: **_SHONEN AI! YEAH! RLZ! XO_

**Disclaimer: **_Get Backers no me pertenece u0u ya q si fuera asi Emi-kun saldria mas y seria la pareja oficial de Shido! u.ú pobrecito! nadie quere a mi Emi-kun T.T_

_Ya no me ama, su corazon me ah sido robado... Fui vencido, y por una niña! Yo, el bromista de la sangre fresca, fui vencido por una niña, por esa niña ciega, Madoka Otowa. Esa niña me quito lo unico que e querido en la vida, me quito a mi Monito._

_No, aun no lo puedo creer, o mas bien, no lo quiero creer... y es que... esque... esque no esperaba que esto sucediera!_

_Monito! Yo te di todo cuanto tenia, mi amor incondicional, todo, todo yo estaba allí para ti. Cuantas veces me poseíste... tantas fueron las ocaciones que simplemente son imposibles de contar, cuantas veces estube alli para ti... yo... que mas querias de mi! es que acaso mi amor no era suficiente? y si no lo era... por que me esperanzaste haciendome creer que si lo era? Dime por que... Es que no soy suficiente para ti?_

_Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Oh claro! lo olvidaba, belleza, gran talento, delicadeza, dinero y por sobre todo esta el echo de que ella es mujer, neh? -_rió amargamente- _Es acaso por eso? Pues discúlpame el haber nacido así!_

_Estoy arto, por mas que lo intento simplemente no puedo contener estas estupidas lagrimas... soy... soy un completo idiota. Quizás sea esa otra de las razones por las cuales me dejaste. Por que claro! quien en su sano juicio querría estar con un idiota que solo dice tonterías y se ríe al ver correr sangre cuando puede estar con una dulce chica como ella?_

_Fui un tonto al creer que estarías conmigo para siempre. Yo soy... Soy un tonto. Fui un tonto por el simple echo de creer que realmente me amabas... fui... fui un completo idiota._

_Lo acepto, esto fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa al creerme merecedor de tu corazón, fue mi culpa al ilusionarme tanto con nuestra "relación" y es mi culpa el tener ahora el corazón roto en mil pedazos, es mi culpa el estar derramando estas lagrimas, todo esto es... mi culpa. Debí verlo venir, debí hacerlo. Debí saber que mi fantasía no era eterna. Debí saber que, como en todo bello sueño, al final sería la mas horrible de mis pesadillas._

_Monito... no, Shido. Yo lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad, que tonto soy, neh? jeje si alguien me viera en estos momentos seguro que no dudaría en reír, es decir, al verme aquí llorando por un amor que quizá nunca fue mio jeje_

_Así que, ahora me doy cuenta, solo ahora abro los ojos a la realidad, esa niña no me robo tu corazón, porque, simplemente, nunca fue mio. Vaya, al parecer fui mas ciego que la ciega jeje. Lo unico que se llevo fue mi felicidad, esa felicidad que fue creada con mentiras._

_Mon... Shido, yo aun te amo, no importa cuanto trate, simplemente no puedo olvidarte tan facil. Se que... mi amor no es nada especial, es mas, yo no soy NADA especial, pero... solo... solo quiero que lo sepas._

_Lo siento, debe ser molesto tener a un idiota como yo llorando, neh? perdon, pero... solo quiero saber una cosa, aquella vez que me dijiste que me amabas... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? eso es algo que me gustaría saber... Pero supongo que en realidad no tiene importancia jeje_

_Debe ser molesto tener a un idiota que dice tantas tonterías, neh? Lamento mucho el haberte molestado... Monito_

A estas palabras les siguieron una navaja cortando la piel de las muñecas del Haruki

_Se que... esta es una forma realmente cobarde de terminar con esto, pero... como siempre dices 'tiendo a darme por vencido cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles'. Pero, me parece que no soy muy querido, así que... ¿Qué mas da? a nadie le importara si estoy o no. Además, sin ti, nada importa ya._

Y así, encendiendo el fuego sobre su herida, ardió en llamas las cuales fueron creciendo gracias a la gran cantidad de sangre del Haruki que corría anteriormente.

-Monito...

Y alli, entre las llamas, murio la ultima sonrisa del bromista de la sangre fresca, su ultima sonrisa y su ultimo suspiro

FIN

Espero les aya gustado, es mi primer fic de GB n.ñU y solo tengo una cosas q decir, algo que eh querido decir desde hace tiempo u.u

EMI-KUN! TOT! POR QUE NADIE TE QUIERE! POR QUE! POR QUE! TOT POR QUE SON TAN MALOS CON MI EMI-KUN! TOT

Eso era todo u.u... bueno, aun no termino de ver la serie ni nada o.oU... pero... es que no pude resistirme! TwT nadie escribe Shido&Emishi ;w;... y es de mis parejas favoritas! TWT!... NO me desagrada Madoka! si es lo q pensaban ¬¬U... pero quero mas a mi Emi-kun TwT

SAYONARA

ah! casi lo olvido n.n... se preguntaran por q Emi-kun le dice Monito a Shido owO!... eh aquí la respuesta del millón! n0n: por q me dio la regalada gana! xDDDD

(...¨¨kIzNa-ChAn¨¨...)


End file.
